The Last Sweet Rose
by LadyLBlack
Summary: Alanna froms a group called the riders, after she goes to the convent. It's an AJ sorry to AG people. George and all our Fav. Characters are inculded too. R&R. lots of postive reviews.
1. The lioness

_"Lost..._

_Once strong for words, now speechless  
Not knowing where to go, what to do  
What to say, what to feel  
My mind numb, my heart throbs.  
  
A new horizon stares at me  
Its sun's bright morning rays  
Shine down upon me  
Showing me a place I've seen once before.  
  
In a distance I see a beach  
With its pristine blue waters  
Bordered with clear white sand  
Lusciously inviting me to step in...  
  
Walking on the white sand beach  
Step by single step to the shore I go  
With feet touched gently by waves  
A cool breeze blowing, I hesitate...  
  
Shall I? Will I? Could I?  
A girl lost in a world...  
What are you trying to make me feel?  
I wish I knew..."_

_**by Un-known**_

**SORRY CHAPTER 1 IS LOST IN THE ABISS OF THE MOTHER GODDESS. WILL BE FOUND SOON.**

**_MANGMENT AND GODS_**


	2. the riders of trebond

The Last Sweet Rose  
  
Chapter 2: The Riders of Trebond  
  
Thom looked at his father with wide eyes. "What riders, father? I never knew that we had riders!"  
  
"Well, my dear son, they were created about a year ago by your sister. They are made up of noble girls from you mother's home of Bystine and from Tortall. Alanna also is allowing gypsies who don't want to move wander for the rest of their lives to join, so that they may have a place to call home." lord Alan continued with his explanation, "They are led by your sister who founded the group."   
Thom thought, "So that's why she didn't come to the palace! I can't wait to see her with a sword in hand!" Lord Alan and Thom's conversation came to a halt.   
Five minutes later, the thundering hoofbeats of a thousand horses echoed throughout the fief. Thom and the Queen's eyes widened at the magnificent sight. Manes of black, white, and every other color imaginable billowed in the wind. Each horse's hooves pounded dirt road, giving off the impression that they were in the middle of a thunderstorm. The riders looked amazing in armor, but nevertheless they all looked like goddesses or angels in their saddles.   
A girl with a patch that marked her as a commander of the fleet yelled "Company Three." There was a spilt, and one hundred and seventy riders left the group. Another commander yelled "Company Two," and four hundred and fifty eight trotted over to the stables. The third commander shouted, "Company One," and the remaining riders left, leaving behind the three commanders.  
  
The three riders turned and faced the nobles, bowing to their high status. "How was the hunting? Did you girls catch any bandits?" Lord Alan asked.   
The girl on the far right replied with, "Oh yes, your lordship, but only one. The man would not tell tell us where the remainder of his clan was. We have brought him to you to further interrogate him."   
Thom felt as if he already knew this girl, but could not place her. She had beautiful long dark hair that was up in a clip, and her green eyes shone with pride in their capture. She wore armor that was bronze brushed with gold, which made her look as if she was a war goddess. He also noticed that her horse was all spotted, and the numerous patches were shades of bronze, black and some white.   
Lord Alan looked at the girl. "Well done girls, Lady Rabe. Please get this young man, and bring a few of your company's riders. Have your sergeant bring him to my study." The girl on the far right who Thom thought looked familiar answer the lord.   
"I will, your lordship" She bowed from her saddle, and with a quick turn, she went to the stables.   
Lord Alan looked at the last of the riders, who looked thoroughly worn out. Then the commander on the left looked at him imploringly. "Your lordship?"   
"Yes?"   
"May we have a break tonight? All of the riders, myself included, are very tired and just wish to relax." The lord looked at the girl again. Her blonde hair was tangled and full of knots, her blue eyes looked washed out, and her breeches were so dirty you could no longer see distinguish what the true colour of them was.   
He sighed. "You can have the night off."   
The girl thanked him with a deep bow and left, leaving Alanna alone in her saddle in front of her queen, father and brother. "Greetings, your majesty, I am Lady Alanna."   
"Hello, it is finally nice to meet you young lady." The queen smiled at her warmly. Alanna thanked her and asked to be excused. She to them, and dismounted from Moonlight and led her to he stables.  
  
When Alanna got to the stable, "Home of the Angels," she could hear loud conversations and random chatter. The horses looked relieved to finally be home. When Alanna finished grooming Moonlight, she made an announcement.   
"Hello my riders, you all have done well. I am proud of all of you, and am glad to say that you are in the Trebond Riders. My father, Lord Alan, has given us the night off. So drink and relax. Thank you, and have a good night." Alanna then left out the side door and headed for her chambers. She thought to herself, "Thom looks well, and he grew too." She laughed to herself. "He's nearly three heads taller than me!"  
  
She reached her chambers and pulled out a small golden key. She inserted it into the lock, and swung open the chamber door.  
  
Author's note: Hope you liked it! I'll write more chapters later. 


	3. A New Romance

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait on chapter three I just have not been thinking of what to do next. I think I will make them go out to fight a group of the same clan that they caught that guy from. Well here it is.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: A GROWING ROMANCE  
  
Alanna swung open the door to her room and shut it with a bang. Her room was large. Her bed was in the far corner and there were two doors. One led to the washroom, the other one to her closet, and on the other side of the room was a fireplace with a couch and two chairs in front of it. Then just beside that was an archway that led to a small dining room table with chairs. But her favorite part was the balcony along the east wall in her room, which was all French doors that could be opened to let air into her room. On the balcony were chairs and a table. That was her favorite part.  
  
Alanna went over to the doors and opened all of them and walked outside for a few minutes. Then as the sun was setting she went inside her room to change and wash, for unlike her riders she had to go to the ball.  
  
She sank in to the bath of hot water and sighed heavily. She knew everything about being a lady. She had leveled with the sisters and asked if she could learn fighting or she would make a bad name for the convent. They allowed her to train with weapons, but in return they wanted her to study extra dancing and go to the temple after every meal. Alanna of course approved and when she left they said she would be truly missed.  
  
Alanna left her bath and dressed in her bathroom. As she was fixing her hair she heard the main door to her room creep open. "I'm going to kill the maid who forgot to knock," she thought. She was about to yell her head off at who came into her room. Then she opened the bathroom door.  
  
"I don't think she is here, Thom," said Gary. Just then one of the two doors swung open. The figure was in a fitted dress. It was fire red that went from red at the bottom to yellow at the top. Her neckline was low but not too low and her hair was up. She had on little face paint and she was beautiful even more then Delia.  
  
"Thom, it's you!" she cried. 


	4. A little bit of heaven

Hey!!! I like people who are nice in the reviews. So thank u to all for reviewing. I hope this story will fill you with the desire to read more. Not good a Cliffhangers. LOUISE  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: HEAVENS SIGHT  
  
"Well, dear sister, you look beauty in the face and laugh at it," Thom said.  
  
"Thom, you do know that I have to change into my ball clothing sent by the Imperial Courts standards and you have to as well?"  
  
"Oh sister, I'm not about to wear my Imperial robes and crown here with everyone around."  
  
"But you need to, because they have to find out about your title one of these days."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want them to."  
  
"Too bad. Father said you're doing it."  
  
"Thom, what is your sister talking about?" Gary asked  
  
"Oh just..." Thom began. But just as he was about to say something, Alanna cut in.  
  
"Oh, Sir Gareth, our mother was from Bystine and she was their Princess. So when she died. Thom and me gained her title and status. So I'm princess and he is prince of Bystine." As Alanna finished she looked at her red faced brother and his shocked friends.  
  
"Thom, when were you going to tell us this?" Raoul asked.  
  
"Never came to mind, Raoul" he said.  
  
Just before it was about to get ugly, Alanna cut in. "Boys I don't wish to seem rude, but my maids are here and they have orders to dress me. So I have to ask you to leave me to this pain." She laughed at what she said.  
  
"Bye, sister," Thom said. "See you at the ball." With that, he, Gary, and Raoul left. When they did Alanna went to the door and locked it. Then she turned to Isis and Blossom, her maids, and said, "let's get to work then." Both girls laughed and began working.  
  
Alanna looked in the mirror. She looked beauty in the face and did laugh, as Thom put it. She had her tiara in her hair and was on her way to meet her brother. She opened her great doors and ran down the hall as she picked up her skirts.  
  
"Where is she?" Thom thought. All of his friends had gone inside and were waiting for the twins. He was just about to leave to get her when he heard some one call his name. He turned around to see Alanna there. "Wow! You are touched by heaven, Alanna. You have done it, I say."  
  
Delia thought to herself along with the rest of the ladies that had gone to the palace. "Alanna couldn't have changed into a beauty in a half of year time, or Thom for that matter. For he had gone to Bystine with Jonathan to see his someone crowned."  
  
With that thought a herald came out and introduced the twins. "May I present his Imperial Highness Crown Prince Thom of Bystine, Sir of Trebond and Squire to Crown Prince Jonathan. Also may I present Her Imperial Highness Princess Alanna of Bystine and Lady of Trebond, also known as the Lioness.  
  
As the door opened a hush fell upon the court as the eyes of the courtiers fell on the Trebond twins. As put by an older courtier "They are a little piece of heaven." 


	5. Alanna's frist love

Hey everyone!!! Getting nice reviews is making me happy, because I'm not really feeling like myself. So thanks for reviewing. LOUISE  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: ALANNA'S LOVE AT FRIST SIGHT.  
  
Delia fell off her chair when Alanna came down the stairs. She was an amazing young girl. She wore a long flowing red gown trimmed in gold around the neck. Her skirt hem had a pattern of Dragons climbing up her skirts to her bodice. Around her neck was a ruby on a gold chain, and she wore an Elvin style tiara that had gold and rubies that matched her gown. Her long curly hair was pinned up and fell like water. But around her waist was a golden sword with a ruby hilt.  
  
Thom was a stunning sight to many ladies. He wasn't as handsome as their prince but in that half year he had grown two heads and look very fine if you asked many of them. He wore a red tunic that was trimmed in gold. His breeches were red and like his sister's gown he had an immortal climbing up his clothing too. But his was a Phoenix instead of a dragon. He wore a sun shaped amulet in ruby and on a golden chain. He also wore an Elvin crown on his head made of rubies and gold. His boots were black and his under tunic white. But what made him most attractive was his hair. It was medium/short and curly hair; it was also a more darker hair colour than his sister's fire red colour.  
  
He also wore a gold and ruby sword around his waist. Jon sighed a sigh of relief that his Squire's secret was revealed along with his sisters. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world right now. "Your Majesties, we bring gifts from our Grandfather, The Emperor James of Bystine, in hopes that you would honor our family here and in Bystine." With that the twins bowed again and Alanna give the Queen her box and Thom the King's and Prince's.  
  
The Queen opened her box to show a Diamond pendant. Which had rubies, sapphires and emeralds surrounding the diamond. All of this was on a solid sliver chain. The Queen was shocked. All she could say was, "many thanks" and that she would say a blessing for her family. Then she put the beautiful gift on her neck.  
  
The King and Prince opened their gifts. They were beautiful swords; Jon's was sliver and sapphires. The hilt wound and twisted like fire and Jon was in shock. He replaced his sword with this new one in its sheath. The King's was exactly the same but gold and Diamonds. "Thank you Highnesses and Lord Alan. Your noble court humbles us greatly."  
  
The music began to play and the Prince rose to meet in front of Alanna. He was an amazing sight. his hair was the same as Thom's and his clothing was the same style as Thom's. But the Prince's were velvet and trimmed in sliver. The material was royal blue and his crown was silver and sapphires. He also wore his new sword in his holder. (A/N: Jon and Thom's hair is like Orlando Bloom's in Pirates in the Caribbean.)  
  
"My I have this dance, Princess? He asked Alanna. "Yes," she answered  
  
With that they began to dance and at that moment Alanna knew that she and the Prince were made for each other. 


	6. For the Glory

Hey my readers I hope you like my story!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. My many Thanks. Don't worry the story will include all of our evil friends too. Love Ya lots. LOUISE  
  
CHAPTER SIX: THE GLORY  
  
As the Prince and Alanna danced they talked about every weapon and sword possible and how beautiful Bystine was. Jonathan asked her questions about its history and how she started the idea of the Riders. As they finished their third dance, two of her commanders and three sergeants came bounding through the doors.  
  
Alanna and Jonathan separated as the five came up the two of them. Jon noticed that they were wearin gypsy style skirts in white and gold which were the Riders' colours. Their hair was up and in horsetails. They also wore sliver and gem stone swords, and with their rank in the riders on a charm around their necks.  
  
"Highness, we have major trouble two towns over. One of the larger bandit clans form Sarain we were tracking have began to cause trouble and they.." Just before Imperial Lady Rabe, Duchess Isabelle, Imperial Lady Aine, Countess Lani of Tirragen (Alex's sister), and lady Audrey of Conté, the Prince's cousin, could finish, Alanna cut in.  
  
"Hello, to you, too."  
  
"Oh My God, so sorry." They all said at the same time. All five bowed to the Prince and Alanna. Then Rabe began to finish their story. "Need our help so we must go, our horses are saddled and ready to go. Do you have time to change if you wish it?" They told her.  
  
"No, there is no time for that." So with that she took her sword out of its sheath and hoped to God her Bystine family and seamstress would forgive her for this. She took the sword and cut her dress just above her knee and pulled out her hair and tiara. Then she put it in a horsetail and passed everything else to a maid.  
  
As the others left she turned to the prince and thanked him for the dances and told him they would dance again some time. But Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex ran to the main doors in the castle and watched in awe at the fact that so many women could like sword play in Tortall. What they heard was thundering hoof beats of a thousand horses echoing throughout the fief, to them it was a magnificent sight. Manes of black, white, and every other colour imaginable billowed in the wind. Each horse's hooves pounded dirt road, giving off the impression that they were in the middle of a thunderstorm. The riders looked amazing in armour, but nevertheless they all looked like goddesses or angels in their saddles.  
  
"Riders lets get out and save a town." With that Alanna yelled one loud cry and they were gone with thundering hoof beats and screaming women. The riders were gone and everyone was left shocked by what they saw. By now Thom was standing in front of them and said "You guys might want to close your mouths before they drop off." With Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex went chasing after their young friend into the dark night.  
  
"Alanna?" whispered Rabe.  
  
"Yes? How are we going to do this?"  
  
"Easy, we are going to wait till they get close to the waterfall and then we will come out of where we are hiding now and then we will attack."  
  
"Like now, Princess?"  
  
Alanna looked up and said, "Yes. Now."  
  
"Come, Riders. We attack. Now," With that they rode with speed and  
  
quickness like lighting. "For the Glory of Trebond!" Alanna cried. 


	7. Voice of an Angel

Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, this chapter isn't that long cuz I am in class. But, thank you to every one who reviews it means a lot. The song is by Frou Frou  
  
Chapter 7: Voice of an Angel  
  
As the sun came over the mountains just between the boarders of Tortall and Scanra, a battle was twisting, shimmering and ranging like the hot flames of the sun. As the battle was touched by the morning's light, the warriors could be seen. Blood glazed the ground from their wounds and seeped into the water at the base of the falls. Their swords shone in the light like strikes of lightning. Women and men were fighting for an unknown cause. As they fought, the Knights pushed the bandits up against the wall of the waterfall.  
  
Almost as soon as the bandits were against the wall of stone, a magical wall fell upon them from the top of the water fall in what looked like waves of water. The Knights won the battle; each one removed their helmet to show the looks of women: long hair in horsetails, billowing in the wind as they began to set up their camp in front of the great magical wall. What looked to be their commander saddled her horse and took off about a meter out. Once she was that far she began to sing. As her long Fire flame red hair of curls billowed in the wind, skin tan from the sun, her eyes shone with pride for their victory. Their colour were the color of violets in the summer. As she finished singing:  
  
Where have all good men gone  
  
And where are all the gods?  
  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
  
In my wildest fantasy  
  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
  
Watching me  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
  
And the storm and the flood  
  
I can feel his approach  
  
Like a fire in my blood  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
  
He's gotta be strong  
  
And he's gotta be fast  
  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a hero  
  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
  
He's gotta be sure  
  
And it's gotta be soon  
  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
A wall of Violet magic went up around the camp. "Good work, my sweet Riders," she said. "Wait who is that coming around the bend? Oh Goddess, I know who they are. I have to get back to camp." She thought to herself.  
  
GOOD EH? BETTER FOR DETAIL? LOUISE 


	8. Kiss of an Angel

Hey everyone, the other chapters are now edited so I'll get them posted for you guys. This might be long but I think it's good. If you think I should add more detail just tell me. But I think it's good though.  
LOUISE   
  
Chapter 8: The Kiss of an Angel.  
  
"Commander, five riders are dead and 100 bandits are dead form the battle."  
  
"Thank you, Rabe."  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
"What now, Rabe"  
  
"Umm...when we barged in on you and the prince were you going to kiss him after he walked you back to your room after the ball?" Rabe asked her.  
Alanna was mortified by her question and the only thing that she could say was, "uhh..." With that, Rabe began to explain very fast and quick to Alanna why she had asked her that question.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Alanna, you like him. Your face says everything. How the only guy you danced with all night was him. You do, you do, you do! The Lioness likes the prince!" She sang as she danced around the room.  
  
Alanna remember the thin walls of the tent as Rabe sang. With that, Rabe had to duck a couple times because of things Alanna was tossing at her to stop and be quiet because the whole camp could hear her and it was quite embarrassing to see a grown woman act like a child. (It was more like she was trying to hit her. She succeed a couple times.) As Alanna was going to debate on this issue they heard the three cries of a ram's horn.  
...........   
"Squire Thom, why do you blow that Ram's horn?" the Queen Asked.  
  
"So they know we are coming, Your Majesty."  
...........   
"I- Oh my Goodness I forgot about them. Where are all my clothes? Rabe help!!!!"  
  
" For God's sake, Alanna, your clothes are in the duffel. Who is coming and what business do they have?"  
  
" Rabe, don't ask questions. Just go and meet them. You will know them when you see them."  
  
"But..." she answered.  
  
"No buts. Get going," Alanna answered. "I have gotten soft. If that was a month a go I would have blown her head off." She thought as Rabe left to go get her sergeants and two of her top riders under her.  
  
As Rabe left she said to Alanna, "All right keep your pants on" and had to duck because of the flying box coming her way.  
..........   
"How do you know where they are, Thom?" asked Raoul.  
  
"Sir Raoul, I believe that Alanna and her mages put up a shield to protect themselves."  
  
"Not a bad idea if you asked me," he answered  
  
"Plus Rabe is down the road in front of us." As he said this he pointed down the road. As they stopped in front of Rabe, she bowed in her saddle to the Queen and then Thom spoke to her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Imperial Ladyship." "Good to see you, too, Your Imperial Highness."  
  
As they joined them, two of the Riders went behind the Knight's party: one on each side and Rabe at the front, with the Knight's party, Queen, and Thom in the middle of them.  
  
"How far out is the camp from here, Rabe?" Thom asked.  
  
"About .5 of a kilometer"  
  
As they talked, Thom's friends saw a sparkle in his eyes and they were flirting between himself and Lady Rabe. "This girl must be special to him, more then what he felt at his crowning, for her." Jon thought.  
  
"Hold on here a moment," Rabe said and rode forward a little then whispered three words.  
  
"Omyge, Tryology, Para-no-mas." With that a silver magic flew from her finger tips and split the tree in half to reveal the camp and a purple shield at one end. "Hurry in. We don't want anyone to see." With that, they all went in at a fast pace.  
  
As the knights dismounted, their horses were taken to the tent stables and put into the coral with the other horses. Then each knight was taken to a tent to put their things way and to rest in until dinner was served by a rider and what appeared to be pages. They later found out they were Squires or Yugess. Yugess were martial arts students serving under their masters, who were riders. They were mostly form Bystine and the Squires were some of the riders because some of the women were Knights, because in Bystine they could become Knights, but Alanna's Father wouldn't let her go to become one. The Queen and Thom were each taken to a bigger tent.  
...........   
"Alanna?" Thom asked as he entered the moonlit clearing of the water fall with Gary, Jon, Alex, and Leman. He hoped to the Gods she was not swimming with out her black clothing on, that was the last thing he needed.   
  
"Huh?" was the answer given back. With that, she turned around to see Thom and his friends there with her. She wore long pants in violet and a white full sleeved shirt under a violet bodice. Her bodice had silver trim and ivy climbing up the bodice. Her hair was pinned and put up and she wore gloss on her lips. She also wore a silver, amber, and amethyst hilt and long thin silver blade, knee high boots in black, and a single diamond on a sliver chain which went across her forehead, to show her rank. Plus Thom noticed a necklace that looked like a coal from a fire.  
She was beautiful to Thom's friends and Jon thought with her hair sailing in the wind like it was and with her silver sword shining in the moonlight she looked like a Goddess. "Alanna are you coming to dinner?" Thom asked.  
  
"I will go in a minute, so go on with out me."  
  
"All right then."  
  
With that, everyone left but Jon. He wanted to ask her talk to the Princess and to see what they had done with all the bandits. Why they had set up camp instead of going home to Trebond?  
  
"Prince Jonathan, why are you still here?"  
  
"Ummm...to ask you something. I though you were calling me Jon by our letters we sent to each other, my friend?" Jon asked  
  
"Oh I forgot. But what do you need to ask me?"  
  
"Princess, will you join me, Gary, Raoul, Alex, and Thom for morning practice tomorrow after breakfast?"  
  
"Yes I will, Jon, and it is Alanna, not Princess..." Before Alanna could say anymore Jon took two steps and put his arms on Alanna's waist and kissed her softy and yet it had passion Alanna never felt before. It sent a warmth though her entire body and made her spine tingle. Then he let go of her and went for dinner, leaving a very confused Alanna in his wake.  
...........   
"Oh my Goodness, I want to slap him but yet I don't. Rabe, I'm scared. What do I do?" Alanna cried out to her friend sitting across the room who was playing cards with her cousin, Countess Ambika, which means Goddess of destruction, which fit her to a tee because she was always breaking stuff.  
  
Rabe laughed, she hated to see Alanna like this, but it was funny. All night at dinner the Prince asked her questions and at each one she would blush and then answer them. Then she dropped her spoon and as Alanna went to pick it up the prince did as well. They both blushed and hit hands. All this was done out of the sight of everyone, yet she still saw. Then the prince kissed her again.  
  
From her shocked face, Rabe knew she didn't know what to do. Then the bell rang to tell them that the nightly partying would begin. That's what got them through Alanna's ranting and raving and trying to choose an outfit for the party.  
  
"Alanna, wear your gypsy skirts, a bodice, and a full sleeve shirt." Ambika said. "I have to go get dressed myself. Good bye."  
  
"Bye"   
  
"I got to go get dressed, too. Bye, Lanny," Rabe said  
  
"Bye"   
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? OR THE UGLY? LONGER THAN MY OTHER CHAPTERS BUT IT'S GOOD LONG. LOUISE


	9. Master of spies

This chapter is short because I don't have a lot of time right now in class for free time. But enjoy, and I'm getting new, more descriptive words for my next chapter. Hey I also finished most of it at home. So the story after the first line/dots is the stuff I did at home. LOUISE  
  
CHAPTER 9: MASTER OF SPIES  
  
Alanna walked into the fire circle, where Jon, Raoul, Gary, Thom, Leman, and Alex sat with Rabe and Isabelle. Alex was the only one she didn't like or trust. He bugged her so much and it scared her. He also always looked like he was hiding something. As Alanna was about to approach the group when Ambika came to her and told her it was very important subject to take to her about something.   
  
"Ambika, what did you need to talk to me about? What have you heard?" Alanna and Ambika were now in her tent office. It was quite simple and had only a desk with two chairs. On her desk was papers and ink. Also on the desk were maps of the waterfall and surrounding area and water.   
  
"He was once the Duke's only Squire." Ambika was the head of the Riders' spies and learned her craft from various thieves, bounty hunters, bandits, gypsies and the King of Thieves himself. Her only secret was her unquestioning love for the king himself, George.  
  
"So what do you think? When will we crush him? Any more?" Alanna ask after slamming her fist into the desk and spewing every paper that was once there onto the floor. "Oh my goodness, now I have to clean that up too." As Alanna went down on to her knees to pick up the paper, Ambika did the same with the maps. As Ambika finished with the maps and started on the water spill she told Alanna about the duel Thom had with Alex.  
  
"He said they always had rivalry and it was friendly, but one day it got so bad during a private duel they had once. He said that Alex had gotten him to the ground and Thom looked up and saw his eyes were blank and he looked possessed. He would have killed Thom if it wasn't for Sir Myles coming into the room and stopping the duel," she said.  
  
Alanna was now sitting in her chair fingering her glass of wine and spinning it around until some of the white wine fell out of the glass and on to the floor. "Hmmm... this Alex boy is dangerous," she thought. Ambika saw the look on Alanna's face, and knew that something wasn't right. Her face was a mix of anger, nervousness, and confusion.  
  
"What's wrong, Lanny?"  
  
"Huh...? Oh, Am, I was just thinking of how to crush the Duke and Alex at the same time. They are hurting the prince, my brother, and the court. When I saved the prince form the sweating sickness I went to Alex's room and looked around. I saw a sickness spell and from what I saw it could have done the job that the sweating sickness did." said Alanna  
  
"Oh... You know what? I think Delia is in on it too," Ambika answered   
  
"Oh I have no doubt about that."  
  
"What will we do about her?"  
  
"We will keep an eye on her. Oh can you ask George about this subject   
see if he has any news or information?"  
  
At this Ambika got very red almost as red as the sun setting. She always got this way when George's name was brought up, and in pretty much any single solitary conversation. It got kind of annoying to anyone who would notice; so then they would try not to bring him up as much as they could.  
  
"Mmm... yeah I guess." And with that both got up and were leaving the tent when Ambika said "Don't worry they will give you something to crush them wish. Don't you go and do anything stupid on us now. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah I won't. You're too protective," Alanna said. "Anyway we should get to the party before anyone notices we are gone."   
  
"I wonder where Alanna is" Thom thought "and I wonder what she is up to. Oh wait there she is with Ambika. I wonder what they were talking about?"  
  
"Hey guys sorry we are late," Alanna said. With that, Thom's friends looked up to see who was talking to them. Alanna looked like a Goddess. Her skirts were short to the knee and went long in the back. Her bodice was strapless, and underneath it was a full sleeve white shirt. Her skirts and bodice were midnight blue that off set her gorgeous violet eyes. Her fire flame hair was pinned up. She also wore her sword on her hips and her coal gift form the Goddess. Ambika look good too. She wore long straight leg pants in ruby red. Her bodice was gold and a square neck. It was also trimmed around the neck in rubies. Her full sleeve shirt was wrinkled from playing with horses, and its colour was ruby. Her auburn hair was in a simple ponytail, her green eyes offset her ruby and gold clothing. She also wore a simple gold sword on her hips. The family resemblance between her, Alanna and Thom was definitely noticeable.  
  
They began to play a salsa dance and Alex got up from his seat on the long bench and asked Ambika to dance. She looked like a fish out of water when he asked her. She, like Alanna, hated dancing. But it was only because Tortall's men couldn't dance well to this style of dance but Alex told her she was wrong and he would show her. Jonathan was about to ask Alanna when a guy he had never seen before asked her too dance. She bowed and accepted.  
  
Alanna and Lord Constantine of Golden Bay in Bystine went to the dance floor. His hands were on her hips and Alanna's around his neck. With that they began to dance, Alanna dropped her left hip and spun out of his grip. Then Constantine moved behind Alanna and touched her face with her hand. Then Alanna rolled her shoulders and went to the left, then he did the same thing on the right. The whole time they danced Jon became very jealous. He didn't like seeing Alanna dance with him. He excused himself and went to his tent, for Jon could not stand seeing her dance with him.  
  
The whole time Alex watched Jonathan when that lord danced with Alanna. He saw a very uneasy face on his prince. He began to wonder if the prince was starting to like Alanna. He couldn't, could he? He excused himself from the Countess and went to write his master, the infamous Duke Roger himself. His tent was small. In one corner it had a table and a chair. In the other it had his bedroll. He got out paper and his magic ink that only himself and Roger could read, his wax for sealing, and his paper. He began to write, and when he was done he sent it thought the fire to Duke Roger.  
  
The man sat in his chair, far from the fire even though the place was dead cold and no one was there except servants, because they were at Trebond for Lord Alan's wedding. His room was large. The one side had two French doors that led to a balcony, beside that was a door to his workroom. The second door beside that door lead to his closet, then there was stairs that led up to his bedchambers. Next, down by the end of his stairs was a doorway, which led to a small library full of potion spells, history, and romance novels. Then there was a door that led to his bathroom, and after that was his doors to enter and leave his room.  
  
Just then a letter came flying out of his fire pit and straight to his hands. "Hmmm...must be from Alex or Delia." He though. He rose gracefully from his chair to his desk to get his letter opener. Then he cracked the wax seal and sat back into his large over-stuffed velvet chair. The letter read:  
  
Dear Master;  
  
We have a small but large problem. I believe from what I have seen that our prince Jonathan has fallen for Alanna the lioness of Trebond and Bystine. Not Delia.  
  
From your Servant,  
  
Alex   
  
"How could this be?" thought Roger "Last time I checked he was almost in love with Delia." He would have to look into this. He did not like this situation one bit, and now he would have to be careful around his family and the lady. For she could end up being his cousin's wife, which would also mean Jonathan would get protection from the Riders. This was not good at all.  
  
GOOD? BAD? OR THE UGLY? YOU TELL ME. LOUISE


	10. loves wings, Weddings, and the call to D...

**Hello to my readers. Hope you like this chapter. I have added a new plot to the story plus the Roger plot which is the main one. If you have any ideas who George should end up with, and if I should bring Thayet in, let me know. Just so you know I don't really like Thayet. But this chapter has been long time coming because I have been writing a story on my own about high school, and plus it's exam time. Chapter 3-7 are edited now and up. Enjoy!!!! _Louise_  
  
CHAPTER TEN: LOVES, WINGS, WEDDINGS, CALL TO DRELL.**

* * *

Alanna sat uneasily in her saddle. Before they left they had received word that her Vavo, The Dowager Empress, her Titi and Tita, the Emperor and Empress plus some of the court's most up-standing nobles of Bystine were here at Trebond.  
  
As they passed though the Trebond and Great North Road Pass, Alanna looked up to her waiting future. As the sun roamed over the mountains stretching it's light into each corner of Trebond and Tortall, it shed the darkness from the night and chased it away to bring forth the day. Trebond was a sight in the morning light. The worn old part of the castle was the pride of their father and it's four towers that represent south, east, north and west was newly painted cream. Its flags whipped in the wind, and the castle's guards lined the walls in Trebond Gold and Purple. Then there was Alanna's pride: the newly added quarters of the Riders, their barracks and the added practice courts. The lovely gardens were filled with the scents of roses and lilies and even from the great distant they could be still smelled. The white stone was trimmed in gold and crystals.  
  
The horses' corrals, guest stables, and castle stables for the residents of the palace that were there all year round were made of maple wood and white stone. Unlike the Rider's buildings which were trimmed in red and gold, the stables were trimmed in the Trebond colours. On the east side of Trebond a large Guest wing had been added, and across the back of Trebond was a large ballroom with windows that went up the walls. French doors led to a large terrace that wrapped around the ball room. The grass was cut short and the town below was bustling even at the early hour. The Merchants and people were setting up for the day. The food was being cooked and prepared to sell. Noble women bought dresses and shops were opening. Lazy boys were just waking up or were getting hit to wake up. Everyone was in a good mood except Alanna of Trebond and Bystine, for today her father was getting married. Some people began to call Trebond the second home of Royalty after the capital.  
  
As they passed under the Great Gates of Trebond, the knight became grateful that they could get a hot bath and change. The morning breakfast was being cooked and it smelled wonderful. The Yugess and squires took the Riders' horses to the stables if they had a Yugess or Squire. If they didn't the Rider did it themselves. The palace stable hand took the knights' horses and Thom took Jon's. Their horses were taken to the Guest Stables. Above the great stable doors said "Omy Omg Itrey" which translated meant "Home of honored guests." It amused Thom. Jon, Gary, and Raoul were shown to large rooms. All the rooms were well furnished and each door had a name plate with their name on it so they could find their room without an escort. Jon loved his room. It was large and the bed was in the middle of the room. It had a fireplace with a roaring fire in it. The bathroom was to the right of the door coming in. The French doors led to a balcony that overlooked the terrace of the ball room and the north grounds of Trebond.  
  
It was a Magnificent room. Jon heard a small knock at his door. He went to open it and found Thom. He told him that he was in his old room or his room. Thom said, "If you need to find me for any reason, come to the top of the great stairs, make a left, then pass the hall of mirrors and the hall of Lords and Ladies. Then you will see a set of stairs that will lead you all around the palace. Take the left that will lead to Alanna's and my rooms. Don't take the left or you will end up at your rooms." He left Jon to rest and then joined the others for breakfast.  
  
Alanna flopped on her bed and welcomed in the maids to fill her warm bath. When they had finished, Alanna changed into her bath robe then picked out her days clothing which consisted of long straight legged pants, a bodice, and a full sleeve shirt. Then she sank into her bath of hot, steaming water. It felt wonderful on her aching muscles, and sore back, and she didn't want to leave. As Rabe entered her room, she dropped her large bag at the door and took out her journal. How could Prince Thom cast such a powerful shadow on her feeling? I never felt this way about any Lord or man for that matter in my whole life. Well, except my father maybe. she thought. As she began to write in her journal on her bed her eyes became heavy and thick. The weight of her head pulled her down onto her pillow and she fell fast asleep- as deep as the ocean of the west.  
  
As the clouds began to rise in the west two knights could be seen dueling and laughing. Both were tall and strong. One was blonde and one was dark haired. Their sleepy Squires were falling asleep on the railing of the fence that cased in the practice court. Then a young red head squire came to watch the young knights and offered to show them to the palace tailors to get new clothing for the wedding party that night. As they left, the large knight could be seen tapping their young squires on their head to wake up and come along.  
  
Alanna finished her bath and dressed. As she left her room she did not forget to lock the door. That was the last thing she needed: someone going into her room and breaking all of her things or worst of all finding her Journal with all her secrets from the Convent. The marble floor was cold because of the chill of the morning air. It had begun to rain about an hour before breakfast. The rain had brought a swift wind with it and some thunder was beginning to start up. Everyone hoped it would stop for the wedding that morning. The breakfast chamber was large, and had long solid wood tables and chairs. A head table had been added for the King, Queen, Emperor, Empress, Dowager Empress, her father, and soon to be mother to sit. Most nobles were just waking so many weren't there yet. Alanna picked up her tray and filled it with little amounts of food, for she knew how much food there would be at the wedding. It wasn't long until the Nobles began to come to eat. The once quiet chamber was now loud and unruly. The last nobles to arrive were Thom ,Gary , and Raoul. "Morning Everyone," chimed Thom. Everyone at the table laughed and the three sat down. "The buzz about the wedding is amazing and the Bystine nobles are so well dressed. Are they always in such fine clothing?" Gary asked.  
  
"No it's only because they are in the company of Monarchs of Tortall, the Dowager Empress and most of the royal family of Bystine. They see it as respect to dress finely for them," were the words out of Alanna's mouth.  
  
After breakfast it stopped raining and it smelled so fresh and clean. The sun once again came out and shed it's rays and heat on the earth. Alanna and Jon were quietly walking thought the gardens when he told her he loved her and kissed her passionately. From her balcony, unknown by Jonathan and Alanna, Lady Delia heard and saw all and she was not pleased. After she fixed her hair she left her room in search of Alex. When Alanna returned to her room she found her room open. She opened the door to find her Vavo and Tita here with seamstresses to make her dress for the ball tonight. Alanna detested the thought of getting a dress made and getting poked with pins.  
  
As Alanna looked in her mirror she couldn't believe what they had sewn in such a short amount of time, which to her would have been an impossible task to complete but they did. The only people in her room now were her handmaidens who were trained in ladies arts as well as fighting arts. There were one of her four from Bystine, Imperial Lady Isis. Her newest lady was a Tortallan, Lady Marsha of Goldenlake. She told her any women of court other than lady Delia would see this as a great honor. You would almost get as much honor to your family name as serving the Queen. But you got more in the eyes of the Bystine Court.  
  
As they pinned Alanna's hair and dusted sparkly green shadow on her eyes and the rest of her light amount of make up, Alanna remember the wedding ceremony. Her new stepmother looked so lovely. Her white gown made her blonde hair even whiter and her green eyes pop. Her father looked so happy and proud to be beside his new wife and new Lady of Trebond. Alanna did not like her new mother's name with the title. It didn't fit with "Trebond." She recited her step-mothers name in her head. "Tabitha, Lady of Trebond and Countess of Rose Valley." Ugh she hated it but the woman was the most pleasant woman to be around. They she heard Marsha's voice cutting into her thoughts telling her they were done and she could look now.  
  
Alanna got up from her chair to look. She was so beautiful and Delia would be green with envy at the Wedding ball. Her gown's under dress was simple white silk that was a v-neck and had spaghetti straps. The neck line of her under dress was trimmed in diamonds and sliver thread. Her over dress was all one piece but sewn so it looked like separate pieces. It closed and was v-neck like her under dress. Her sleeves flared into bell sleeves at the elbows. Her shoulders had three layers of see through silk the same dark Violet as her dress and they looked like small wings. She was wearing a diamond choker, that was three strands attached to make one large strand. In her hair she wore a small diamond tiara. Her curls were pinned up and had small scattered diamonds in it. On her feet she wore violet ballet flaps and they had hard souls. Her face make up was light and shiny. Her lips had gloss on them and she was done. She was an admirable choice for a princess in this gown. She looked like she had her title of Nobility and had the look of some authority, even with out her glorious sword around her waist.  
  
As she walked to he ballroom, Alanna studied every tile on the floor and every painting on the way like she had done when she was a child. For some reason she was very nervous tonight and her two handmaidens could tell. "Don't worry. You can do this, Princess." said Marsha and Isis together. Alanna heard her name being called and Alanna was ushered into place by Marsha and Isis. As they waited for the doors to open, Alanna took one deep breath and her nervous energy was gone. Then the great wood and silver doors opened and the last breaths were taken before descending down the stairs into the ballroom. "No turning back now" Alanna thought. "I hope to the goddess I don't trip."  
  
A week had passed since the wedding and the new lady and lord were on vacation. When the Riders got a letter from the King asking the Riders for help holding the bank of River Drell, Alanna sent a reply saying they would. The day they left it was cold and raining. It felt more like hail, but it rain nonetheless. Company Three was staying for bandit problems that might arise. Alanna and the rest of the Riders left for Drell. On the road south, they met someone they all knew. They all didn't think they needed an escort. They King must have though other wise.  
  
GOOD? BAD?OR THE UGLY? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOUISE.


	11. Drell

_Sorry Chapter lost._

_Mangement._


	12. Captured, and Free?

**Hey, my friends. What's up? What's new? Anything? Well not much for me, anyway. I thought I would explain characters. Ambika, Thom, Alanna, Isabelle, plus a new character are cousins by Lord Alan's first marriage to the Princess of Bystine. Can't remember what I named her mother. The prince's cousin, Audrey, is a minor character not much of her in this story. Then Sirius is Raoul's cousin. His wife is Gary's cousin. Then Gary and Jon are family like normal. This is a good chapter and don't worry. They do end up going to Corus. But please go read my Harry Potter story if you get the chance please. I would love that. Very short chapter. Not a lot of time. I'm going out to the movies. Chapter 13 will be long. Thank you, _Louise._**  
  
**CHAPTER TWELEVE: CAPTURED, AND FREE?**

Alanna woke slowly and opened her eyes. She was in a tent or what looked more like a hut. She was sure it wasn't on the Tortallan side. Her black clothes were now dry and crumpled. She was in chains. She wished she had her pick kit with her. Something with odd, small, dark violet eyes was staring at her. Alanna sat up straight and stared right back. The small black cat crawled out and onto her lap and fell asleep on her, His quiet and smooth purring calming her nerves.  
  
The cat jumped off her five minutes later and darted behind a door. Two men walked in and pulled her up by her arms and pulled her out the door with some effort on their part. "So you, this small girl, are the Warrior Princess the Lioness. I don't believe it but the proof is given to me. I must take it. Right, Jemis?" said the Duke.  
  
'Of Course."  
  
"Since you are such a high Noble we must give you a Ransom. But know this. If it is not paid in three days you will die, young one, in front of your whole army. Take her back to her tent. They will not pay it, for Jemis tells me the King is not allowing for the rescue of captured prisoners. She shall die."  
  
"Then the Imperial Army will destroy your Court in the revenge of my death," Alanna screamed as the Knights pulled her away, bruising her in the process. They threw her into the tent and as she fell, she fell on small shards of glass and cut her right arm.  
  
"Jon, don't go and do something stupid now. Your father will have your head for trying to get her back. You heard him. No rescue attempts."  
  
"Myles, our spy from the Riders told us they are going to kill her."  
  
"Well I guess I can say I tried to warn you not to do it," Myles said with a wide grin as Jon left with a wide grin on his face, forming a plan in his mind.

"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, Alanna, it's me."  
  
"No one came to save me."  
  
"Don't give up hope, Lanny."  
  
"Thanks for the food. Now go do your Job."  
  
Three days had passed and there had been no rescue attempts. Alanna could hear whispers outside saying how it was wrong that the Tortallans were allowing this girl die. Alanna rolled over in her bed or what was mostly a bed and began to cry. She hated to show emotion and hated crying. It made her feel like a lady. Today though seemed to be like the best day to begin to cry. Tomorrow she was going to die and that, for some reason, scared her.  
  
The sun beat down on Alanna's face making her feel warm and wishing she was in a different place. Then she opened her eyes and came to reality. She was going to die and that wasn't going to change any time soon.  
  
A little after lunch the sky became dark and thunder rolled. The camp had an uneasy and creepy feeling throughout it that would make anyone's stomach roll and their feet run them away. Soldiers lined the banks on both sides. The left bank was full of droopy faces and longing eyes. The right tried to hide smiles and faces of merriment as a young red haired girl was brought forward in irons. She was placed standing up facing her country's army and full of sorrow. _"Why had they not come to save me? WHY?"_ she thought. _"Now it all ends. Goddess, my soul and with my death avenge the war."  
_  
As she thought this, the Duke in charge of the Tuisane army spoke loud and clear to the enemy on the left Blank. "This is your Lioness. You, the great army of Tortall watch your Princess Warrior die." He turned to the girl to and whispered "Good Bye, Highness"  
  
A Supernatural fog began to set in and rain beat the ground. The Princess closed her eyes and then, as if the lights went out and death was upon her, it became very bleak and mournfully black. She fell onto the ground below. Pounding, it compressed even more than it already was. The rain soaked almost effortlessly onto her black clothes, which became very soggy, very fast. It was almost bitter about her death and trying to wake her. As if all this was only a joke.  
  
  
Her eyes opened and saw tops of trees. The thought that came to her head was _"Am I free or not?"_ She then blacked out into the abyss again and fell almost through the ground and into the Goddess's realm.  
  
HAHAHA. NOT GOING TO TELL YOU IF SHE IS DEAD. GOOD? BAD? OR UGLY? 


	13. The gift of life or something like it?

**Hey everyone. Well here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and I can't wait for school what about you guys? Well here it goes. Well just read. Enjoy!!!!!! R&R  
_Louise_**  
  
**CHAPTER THRITEEN: THE GIFT OF LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE IT.**

Alanna felt an icy cold hand touch her shoulder in the midst of darkness and it gave her some feeling of joy. She also heard a voice soft and commanding yet it sounded like a pack of hounds on a hunt chasing her to the light in the darkness. **_"Alanna, My Daughter, My Chosen, get up. Get Up. They need you. Your friends are counting on you. Get up,"_** yelled the Great Mother Goddess.  
  
"I can't!" she cried into the darkness.  
  
**_"You can, Alanna. Where is the hope inside of you that you had when you were a child? Alanna, wake up. Get up. How did you become so cold, my child?"  
_**  
"I can't; they didn't come to save me. Goddess, I can't"  
  
**_"Yes, My Daughter, you can. They did come to save you. Now get up, get up."  
  
_**"No I will not."  
  
**_"Alanna, Jon needs you, everyone needs your help. Help them now. Stop being so cold. Love again, be reborn, and start over with a clean slate. Become warm again. Now get up; follow into the light. Join the battle,"_** cried the Goddess to Alanna. **_"Now get UP!!!"  
_**  
Alanna did as she was told and followed the pack of hounds to the white light. As she passed through, she felt her body and her sprit become warm again and fill with the hope of love in her future. She was home and alive she thought. She came into the forest alive and wearing breeches of silvery fabric, a shirt that was white and its collar went right to her back and stopped just about the middle of her shoulder blades. It was a v-neck shirt and had a single line of white about a centimeter in and all around the collar. (A/N Sailor moon style neck line/collar.) The sleeves were long and full. Around her neck was a strand of diamonds and her goddess's gift. Her boots were white and had a strip of sliver at the top. Her hair was brushed and in a ponytail. The best part was the solid sapphire star on her chest.  
  
**_"A gift for the battle."  
  
_**"Thank you, Goddess."  
  
**_"Go and fight,"_** and with that the Mother Goddess disappeared and Alanna went straight for the raging battle with Lightning at her side.  
  
The battle was long and raged into the night. The Tortallans had taken the Count and Duke into custody and they would be used as ransoming tools for their side. Alanna had most of the glory and liked it. She asked Jon if she could switch tents with Thom so she could be closer to him. He of course said yes. Thom was happy to have a larger tent and space to breathe. Alanna yet again had over worked her gift and fainted into the arms of whom else but Jon. He took her back to her tent and let her rest. Duke Baird had fixed her arm earlier that day.  
  
Alanna woke three days later to the sound of the wind rustling the trees outside and blowing through the tent. She rose slowly not wanting to move fast because something might break and that would not be good at all. Jon was sitting, reading a novel. He put it down and looked her in the eye. "Better?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Alanna, what happened? How did you get captured?" He asked as he sat on the side of her bed roll and brushed the knots out of her hair.  
  
"Ummm.... Well I don't think you're going to believe the second part."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay, I will then." Alanna began to tell him about what happened and how she was captured and how the goddess brought her back from what she called the Dark God's eternal sleep, which was where a person wandered in the darkness forever and never died. She told how she changed her clothing and the whole story, every thing from top to bottom. It felt good to have someone who loved her to hear the story first.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Wow! What a story! You actually saw and talked to the Mother Goddess?"  
  
"Yup. She is quite nice."  
  
"Alanna, um," began Jon. "Um, well, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes. Anything."  
  
"You know the war put my life into perspective. When you were captured I was so scared I thought you were going to die so I came up with a rescue plan. Well, I was, um, wondering if you would- I don't know how to put this. But I'm just going to say it, okay?"  
  
"Yes. Okay. Just say what you want to ask me Jon," Alanna answered.  
  
"First sit here, ok?"  
  
"Okay," was her answer as he led her to the stool that he was once sitting on. "Alanna, do you love me?" He asked in a sweet, calm voice.  
  
"Yes, I do," she automatically answered to him.  
  
"We have been friends for three years now and I need to ask this," he began. "We have been friends for the past two and a half years and now lovers for half of one. Alanna, Lioness of Tortall-" With that, Jon got down on one knee and then finished as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Princess of Bystine, Lady of Trebond, my sweet one, will you satisfy me in saying yes and marry me?" Jon held his breath not wanting to breathe. He wanted to freeze this moment of total un-certainty. There was a lot of room in this for a no. He hoped to the gods that it was a yes.  
  
"Yes, my love. Yes, I will," was her answer.  
  
Jon quickly rose to his feet and picked up Alanna and spun her around and around laughing and giggling. He put her down and slipped her ring onto her finger. It was a large princess cut diamond and fit perfectly. He kissed her, but it was not just a kiss. It was the kind of kiss that puts all kisses behind them. So full of love, it sent fire down Alanna's spine.  
  
_"Two days until I meet my future,"_ Alanna thought _"I wonder what the court will think of this."  
_  
GOOD? BAD? OR UGLY? LOUISE


	14. Dealings of a Thief

**Hey everyone, This is the re-modeling of chap. 14. I have edited versions of chapters 8-13 are posted. Hope this makes it a little more clear when U guys read it. Also it's a little longer. I'm making a new story called " The star of Alfea." Which is a fan fiction story about the Winx Club T.V show. Since there is no Winx Club category it will be under Crossovers. Go read it when I have it up in a couple weeks. I promise to update all stories soon.**

**_Love U all Lots_**

**_LOUISE_**

_Chapter Fourteen: Dealings of a Thief._

Year Later........

Alanna the lioness lifted her heavy feet up the massive stair case and with each step it got worse. Once she reach the top of the marble case. She began to march down the hall to Duke Roger's Chambers. She found inside a fountain with a doll in the Queen's favorite dress withering away and dummies of her-self, the King and the Prince.

This affirmed all of her accusation about her soon to be cousin-in-law. As she closed the heavy door to the room. She made her way though the silent halls of Corus Palace and making her way too the Dancing Dove too meet Ambika and George.

For the last year Roger had tried to kill her with poison, snakes to spoke her horse, icy water dunking and messing with her family. Also trying to kill with her almost new family as well. Alanna had always known that he was trying to kill people she loved and now she had the proof to prove it.

"Alanna lass, aren't ye going to eat that." George called thought her day dream. She looked up to see the thief with his arm around is now Girl friend Ambika. He was not exactly handsome as her lover. But he could pass on her standards for her cousin. But to Ambika he was the sun and the moon and he was more handsome the Jon any day. One problem he was the king of thieves and a commoner.

"Oh thinking to hard, what did you say George?"

"Are you going to eat that?"

"No"

"Can I have it then."

"Ya you may."

"Alanna, you have your proof so why not crush him now?" Asked Ambika.

"Cus that would be un-wise."

"Why, what's wrong."

"Timing that's what's off."

Now George was good at picking out the route of un-known conversations but right now he was getting nothing. And not liking it at all. "Come now girls, what are ye lasses taken about?"

"Duke roger" they both said in to hush whispers

"Why, Ye two are saying that you actually believe that he is responsible for all the misshapes. I wouldn't doubt it. Many believe that he's out for the crown and you, Princess."

"Hearing you say that sends shivers down my spin George."

"Mine too." Added Ambika

"Well I believe both of you. Alanna you are write timing is every thing."

"Thanks George." They coursed

"We got to go but come to the ball as a Knight Scribe. Thom said he would play along telling people he was teaching you Spanish. If you want."

"Thanks Lanny. I will"

"Here's your invite."

"Thanks"

Ambika kiss him good bye and Alanna said good bye. They crossed they dove to the door. Pushing their way thought and saying good Bye as they went. Alanna push the Inn door open and walk into the fresh air. Toke a deep breath and clamed down every nerve in her body and began to walk to the palace. A walk was long and Silent. Neither girl said anything to each other. Alanna decided tomorrow she would make her move.

As the sun shown thought the heavy drapes and into the already warm room. Making it even more un-comfortable. Alanna the lioness rustled under her blanks dreaming of Duke Roger laughing at her while she laid helpless to stop him. She rose from her be with a scream and flung the covers off her sweat strewn body. "Today is the day, this night I will duel or maybe die by the hands off Duke Roger." Thought Alanna as the door to her room was flung open.

GOOD? BAD? UGLY? TELL ME. LOUISE


	15. Time lines of Faith and Fate

**Hey everyone right known I'm having trouble with chapter one. I have lost it. So if you have it or no someone who has it. Tell them to send it to me at I would love that, ThankU. Well here is chapter 15. I'm creating a couple new stories so look for them soon.. I love all of you and if you like all my stories tell and keep reading. I enjoy getting and kind of review. Love U all Lots.**

_**Louise**_

_**Chapter fifteen: Time lines of faith and fate.**_

* * *

"Ambika, don't do that too me." Alanna cried out

"Ok, now you now it's me can you put the sword way and listen to me for a minute."

"Ya, I can." As a Alanna closed the room toward her chest which neatly holds all her weapons and armor. She placed the sword into it's holder in the side of the lid. As she watched it glisten in the sun and every gem on it's hilt danced and shown with grace.

"Hello Alanna, EARTH TO ALANNA" cried Ambika cutting thought her toughs.

"Hmmm..."

"Did you here what I just said?"

"Ahh.... Ummm.... No"

" Well listen now. Don't do anything stupid ok. Roger is an accomplished Wizard and he could bloody well kill you dame well fast. You have too go over spells and sword tricks with magic if you want to live to see another day after your duel with him. I hope to God Almighty you listen to me. You might have the Goddess and God on your side. But he has the Black God and the Devil on his. White against black. Night against day......"

"Ambika, are you done scolding known and listen to me. Don't you think I would be planning this for a long time. I'm not stupid! I'm planning on going over all the spells I need in the library. Ok"

"Ummm...."

"I have to go. I have the biggest battle in my life coming soon. I have to go prepare."

"Alanna... I.... Can't ....Tell...you." Ambika said thought broken tears in her eyes and Broken voice.

"Don't Ambika don't say it..." Alanna pushed back her tears watching her cousin who was like her sister cry in front of her. She had to be stronge. "I have to go" she managed to get out between quick small breaths and she left the room. When she came to the library she sank to the floor and began to cry... Images of her friends and family ran though her mind.

_"Alanna, My love!"_

_"Jon, I love you so much"_

_"Alanna no matter what happens, I will always love you."_

_"I known"_

_"Don't cry."_

Jon. I love him so much thought Alanna.

_"Aww my sister the lioness my real live Goddess."_

_"Thom you devil."_

_"You can't catch me." He laughed as he ran away from her. With Alanna running after him._

_"I always will Thom."_

Thom. Though Alanna. With that simple thought bringing more tears down her cheeks.

_"Alanna!!!"_

_"My friends."_

Gary, Raoul, Rabe, Isabelle, Ambika, Thom, Jon George. My friends. If I die by this battle I will never see them again. I willn't lose. I refuse to lose. They need me. "Now I have to find a spell Thom taught me." She thought "What was it called oh ya "Time lines of faith and fate." She climbed the spiral stair case and read thought the book titles. She found the book at the very back section of the row. It was called "The fates and Faiths". It was heavy and large spine book which was a pain to carry down the stairs to a table in the far corner away from the Pages and Squires getting ready for their exams.

As the moon graced the skies and casting an weary, un-easy type of glow into the library. Casting it's light on a lonely young girl deep into a book. As she read it pages and pages. Words and word, paragraphs and paragraphs. She came to relies that she might lose everything or gain everything in this up coming and no way around it battle between her and Duke Roger. More tears came to her eyes and fell softly onto the pages of the book below. With each tear she grew more beautiful. As the memories of family and friends came into her mind more tear s came and the bravery that once was there was gone.

" I can't do this, I can't."

"Yes you can." Alanna looked up and saw Thom. Tears in his eyes. His normally straight hair was every where. His eyes like hers were scared and full of sadness.

"Alanna, I came to you with this. It's called "I-sh-my-Taa-ya". The sword of life and fate. I want you to have it and use it against Roger. You can win. I known you can." He said though his tears.

"Thom, my brother...."

"Alanna, we all love you so much."

"I known, Thom?"

"What?" Alanna flung herself onto Thom. As her tears fell onto his once clean and dry tunic. "We all can't be strong. But the few who are will change the world.." he said into her ear. "Now it's time to make your waves ok." Alanna just nodded. Basking in the silence they had together. Her and Her brother. The Trebond Twins.

As the shut the library door, Alanna spoke up and said; "The Trebond twins forever no matter what?"

"Yes Alanna, no mater what."

"Where is your proof? Highness." Cried out the Duke. Who was very nervous that she actually might have found some.

"Here, as she passed the dolls to the King." When the queen saw the one of her she let out a scream. And was now begin comforted by her brother. Duke Gareth the Senior.

"I challenge the Princess in a trial by combat."

"I accept and will bet you Duke."

"Don't get too much of a ego Princess. I would hate for you to die by it."

"I willn't. You might thow." As she turned around and headed for her rooms to prepare for the fight. Tears came down her cheeks at the thought of her death._ "It couldn't happen tonight. It wouldn't happen tonight and not for a long time."_ She thought as she changed into breeches and a tunic. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called thought tears.

**GOOD? BAD? UGLY? LOUISE**


	16. The Duel of a life time

**

* * *

Hey Hey, what's up. I'm kind in a having Wright's block for the next chapter and this one toke some time to do but I do actually like this chapter the best. Oh go look at my Website. In the Dolls abyss is my Alanna, the lioness dolls. Here's the link : Go have a look.**

**Love u Lots**

**_Louise._**

**Chapter Sixteen: The duel of a life time**

* * *

"Alanna." The figure asked quietly

"Yes, Jon." Was the only words she could muster up.

"Don't let him Kill you. I love you more." With that he toke to long strides and rapped her into his arms and held her there. "Just known that you are love no matter what and it may take more then a Sword to kill him."

"I known that much."

"What are you bringing to fight with?"

"A sword that has bin in my Noble family for year. It's called " I-sh-my-Taa-ya". The sword of life and fate. It has the most beautiful diamond I have ever seen in it's hilt. But I think it has a hidden power which I can't figure out at all."

"Well your going t have to cus your do at the arena it about five minutes.

As Jon and Alanna walked down the halls. Each one full of light from candles and fire places. Shoaling light and joy to the normally dull and cold halls of the place. Alanna's heart skipped beats as she walked down the hall toward he destiny and the battle of a life time. As they entered she socked up the cheers and cries of the crowd. Got hugs from family and friends. Plus one last kiss from Jonathan.

She began her stretches and ran thought her plan in her head. She thought of her friends and family. Her dreams to be the best, to be a knight and what the convent taught her. She thought of her mother. How she saw her in her dreams. How beautiful she was. How she had to get the "Imperial Diamond of light." Out of the sword and into it's form which was not easy as Thom said. She toke a deep breath and rose to her feet with her sword in hand and plan in her mind. Willing to send him into the Abyss of time and never return.

* * *

"Begin your battle. May the gods have mercy on your souls." Cried the King.

" Ready to die?"

"Never Duke."

"That's what you think." And with that he lunged at Alanna. She blocked his attach and began to circle him. She found her opening and cut his arm. Roger screamed and watch the cut bleed into deep blue blood.

"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!!!" He cried. As black blood known poured out if this skin and onto the ground below.

"This is no sword. This is "I-sh-my-Taa-ya". The sword of the Imperial family."

"You still will not win."

* * *

The battle raged on and Roger flung Alanna's sword out of her hands and across the room into the ground. Alanna fell to her keen blood and busied. Cold from the icily air. "I Willn't die" she thought. "I willn't die today she whispered low so Roger could not hear.

"What did u say dear?" Roger asked in the most cold and bone chilling voice

"I willn't die." Alanna cried. Just they "I-sh-my-Taa-ya" began to glow and a blast of magic flooded into the room. Most nobles covered their eyes from the blinding light of the sword. Oddly enough the light was Violet like the Twins power. As the power of the light feel to relive Alanna in a long white gown. Trimmed in gold and white wings. The bodice was Gold, strapless and sparkled. Her hair was long curls and pined up. In her hair was the most beautiful crown. It it-self was gold and sliver. Twisting and bending together to make on piece. Place thought out the weave was Tiny Diamonds.

But the most beautiful part was the light coming from her hands. A perfect round diamond was giving off the light. Alanna open her eyes. They were a piercing Violet fire. She raised the diamond into the air and cried out strong and true. "Once what was evil be removed. By the power of my star. Ancient powers of the moon. Heat my call. Open the gate of time to banish this evil so he may never return." With that Roger was sucked into the time portal. He sent a blast of magic which hit Alanna with great force. She began t fall fast from the sky. She was caught by Jonathan just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Alanna!! Alanna wake up. Please."

"Jonathan."

"Oh my love, your Alive."

"Is he gone?"

"Yes he is. Now sleep."

"Ok, I'm going to do that."

"You did it my love." Jon whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Should we wake her."

"don't you dare do that Sir Gareth. The Girl needs her sleep. She called on some mighty power to do that magic."

"Sorry your Grace."

"Prince Jonathan will you wait for her to wake?"

"Of course Duke Blaird."

"Hey us too." Cried Thom, Rabe, Ambika, George, Raoul, Elizabeth, Gary and Isabelle.

"Shhhhh you all will wake her."

"Don't worry your grace I'm already up."

"Alanna!!!!!" They cried and all nine of them pounced onto the bed and hugged her. Which was hard for all nine of them to do. "I guess you all missed me."

"Alanna don't be wise." Thom answered.

"I see you have your arm around Rabe. I wouldn't be talking." With that Thom and Rabe let go of each other and went red. While everyone else laughed.

" Now lets let Jonathan and Alanna have some time together. All of you out." Which was fallowed by many "aww's" and "Buts". As The duke ushered them out the door and closed it behind him.

Jonathan jumped onto the bed and both raped themselves into each others arms and fell asleep. But before she did Alanna whispered to Jon. "This is our happily ever after."

**OK WHAT DO U THINK? GOOD? BAD? UGLY?**


	17. a PROMISE of a King

**Hello sorry fro the long break in chapters. I was feeling very low so I never got around to it now I have. I known what I want. I love writing and I don't care what people think. But if people like even better, but all that matters is I like what I'm doing. I love what I do. Thank you to all who gave me support. This chapter is for you. I am creating a new story with Jon. All will like it and everyone is in it two. Hey you never known maybe I'll to another companion novel to this story. Luv U lots.**

**_Catholic Girl With an Edge_**

**_Louise_**

**Chapter Eighteen: A promise of a King.**

* * *

Alanna peered over the edge of the balcony as she heard King Roland decree that Girls were aloud to get their shields and would be chosen by a Oracle of Hope. Which a magical gift form the great mother and given to Tortall by the Bystine Empire. In which a Noble girl was chosen they would take it as a honor and accept. Girls on not Noble birth could now also join the own or the riders of Trebond. Alanna's thoughts began to waver and she for got how long she had bin outside all alone, that was until a voice broke her thoughts.

"Princess it is a nice night is it not." He king spoke. His once black hair was known beginning to show signs of gray. His once pricing blue eyes worn and full of life. His face began to wrinkle. Over all he looked like he should be someone's Grandfather not a ruler.

"Yes it is" answer in a low curtsy

" Alanna, dear girl. I think I'm getting very old and tired. I think it's time for my rein to come to a end and Jonathan to succeed me."

"But majesty, I wish not to be queen yet. You also have many years before you."

"Your very sweet. But I think I 'm ready to see the sun set by the sea?"

"Yes I think that would be nice. Plus too hear the waves and feel the breeze."

" I can see it now. My dear I think we should talk about the years to come. I was told that you wanted to become a Knight?"

"Yes sir, I still do."

"Good, for I wish to knight you myself when you return for your trip. I would also like for one day to stand and talk with you by the sea one day too."

"Thank you sir. I would be honored."

As the King began down the solid stone stairs, as she watched him go. His figure was light up by the moon. His gold thread on this Tunic and breeches glowed. His crown shown, showing amount of his statues, "Oh Alanna dear. You will you hold me to my promise now will you?" the King called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh yes, Sir"

"Alanna?"

"Yes?"

"Call my father. I would be greatly honored to have my soon to be daughter-in-law think of me as her second Dad."

"She wishes you think of her as your daughter too. Father."

"Thank you, Lioness."

"Thank you, Father." As the king walked away Alanna thought to her-self._ "I will hold you to that promise._

_GOOD? BAD? UGLY?_


	18. Oxygen

**Hello. Guess what guys. I have found an ending in all of my mind of imagination. I also I figure out where I belong. I belong in the pages of my favorite author novels. I hope that one day I'll be able to see my books on those shelves. In amongst the pages of Dickens, Shakespeare, Tamora Pierce , and many others. Oh ya. Thamks to who ever wrote the poem.**

**Enjoy,**

**_Catholic Girl With Edge._**

**_Louise_**

**Chapter Nineteen: Oxygen**

The darkness seemed to rap around Alanna and Chock her in her sleep. Her voice began to crack and weaken. Her strength seemed to seep away from her body. Life was almost being sucked out of her and leaving her to die into the night. She was screaming for oxygen. The Lioness sat up with a sudden start. Her eyes hazed over and sweat pouring down her face.

Jon toke a deep breath. The night air filled his lungs and cleared his mind. Alanna need to get away from here. He need to get away. But tonight Corus had never looked so beautiful. The moons glow almost made the buildings glow themselves. The gassy planes around the castle didn't even rustle. Along with the dead still trees and water in the lake. Jon deicide he and his love would go away and rest from this place.

Their was not a single light or star in this space. It was a very un-easy feeling darkness. That made you feel sick to your stomach. The pressure was unbearable and you could never stand. Your strength would be sucked into the darkness if you tried to use it. The oxygen was stale and thick. Which made it hard to breath. A man sat in the darkness. His body wasting away, his eyes were blank and dangerous. Hair was dark, un-washed, and mated. The clothes on his wasting away body were blood stained. He was the evil ruler in an evil place. He was once Duke Roger of Conte. Now he was an minion of the dark God. As he rock back in forth he chanted:

As I cut my wrist,  
I watch the blood run down.  
Soon I begin to frown,  
tears swell in my eyes.  
I look toward the sky in search of a white puffy cloud.  
The sky was as blue and cloudy as always.  
I get up off the ground and drop the blade I was holding,  
walk away,  
away through the door,  
to find a better day.  
As the blood dries,  
the cuts fade away...

Wishing for another breath,  
Now lying here on the pavement.  
No one was here to stop me,  
No one saw me walk to the basement.  
  
As I stood there with the knife,  
I raised it to my wrist.  
It felt so good to be released,  
To keep from screaming, I clenched my fist.  
  
My vision went black,  
I couldn't see a thing.  
But I still heard the footsteps above me,  
And I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Then I heard your voice,  
I realized I didn't want to die.  
But how could I stop the blood,  
I thought as I let out a feeble cry.  
  
They didn't find me in my room,  
It seemed they didn't really care.  
Then I heard your footsteps,  
As you slowly came down the stairs.  
  
Not a light on down here,  
So you couldn't see.  
You flicked on the light,  
And huddled in the corner you saw me.  
  
I looked up,  
And saw you face.  
Not wanting to die here,  
This isn't the place.  
  
You looked at me,  
And silently cried.  
I took one last look at you,  
And softly said good-bye............

"I will get my Revenge and breath oxygen once again."


	19. The Last song

**Epilogue **

The sun was setting in the flat land around Corus. The sky was filled with warm reds, oranges, and yellows. The light form the now settings sun, cascade a glow of light onto the path before her. As if showing her and her love the way to freedom for a month. With the light almost gone she kick moonlight into a high rear. As the Prince, he love. Took off to adventure. Thus ends the tale of love, war, dreams and new beggings. The tale of the lioness.

_The Last Sweet Rose_

THE END.


	20. XX: Update

_Hey everyone so the stories done but here's an update I'm doing a sequel. Since so many of you loved this one. It's going to be awsum I hope. I also hope all of you come to read it and review I have the title done and the plot so here's a clip for you and no more your going to have to wait until Rumors part one is done until I start this story but here's the clip._

_Title: You Knock Me Down, sequel to LSR_

_Story hint: Some deaths, a marriage and great all around magical fun._

_Luv u all and I'll keep you posted._

_**Louise** _


End file.
